Laws of Engagement
by Merlin's Mistress
Summary: After the war, the ministry issues the Marriage Law. When Hermione gets a letter saying she has to marry Malfoy if she doesn't find someone, who will she turn to? Loosely based on the M Law fics. FWHG. ABANDONED, UP FOR ADOPTION SO JUST PM ME
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Welcome one and all! I'd like to start by saying that the Forbidden Forest is still- Sorry wrong speech! Haha, Hello I'm Merlin's Mistress. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter or anything in the books.**

Laws of Engagement

Chapter one, Birthday Wishes:

"Hermione Jane Granger! Get out of that bed!" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairs before going back into the kitchen. Hermione groaned at having to get up but did nonetheless. Going down stairs still in her pajamas she sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Hermione said yawning.

"Good to see you've finally graced us with your presence birthday girl, your dad just went to the store to fetch some last minute things." Mrs. Granger said smiling. Her mother was a definite morning person, whereas Hermione wasn't.

"I can't believe I'm finally an adult in both the muggle and wizarding worlds!" Hermione said half to herself.

"Well you better believe it!" Mrs. Granger said placing the breakfast on the table. They heard the door open and close before they saw Hermione's dad round the corner.

"Oh good, I'm just in time!" He said placing a kiss on Hermione's head before he sat down. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thanks Dad." Hermione said before taking a bite of toast.

"Hermione dear I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Mrs. Granger said sitting down. "But your dad and I have to go to the Americas tomorrow for a Dentists Convention and to see if we might be able to expand."

"It would only be for two or three weeks though." Her father joined in.

"So I need to see if I can stay with some friends right?" Hermione said smiling.

"I knew we raised a smart girl!" Mr. Granger said.

"I think this will work out perfect if I can get the Weasleys to take me in, I haven't seen them since the end of the war." Hermione said getting excited. "I'll owl Mrs. Weasley! Would I be able to leave today?"

"I think that would be fine, of course first we can have that cake that's calling my name." Mrs. Granger said laughing at her daughter. As soon as they had finished washing the dishes from breakfast and the birthday cake Hermione raced up the stairs to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley. After Hermione took a shower and got dressed she headed down stairs to see if her mum needed help with lunch.

"Hermione there you are. A small owl left you a letter, I put it on the table." Mrs. Granger said turning from the soup she was making. Hermione's face lit up as she rushed over to the table.

"I can go!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! Do we need to drop you off?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, I can apparate. Will you help me pack though?" Hermione said practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course." Mrs. Granger said turning the heat down on the stove so she could help Hermione.

Almost as soon as she was packed Hermione told her parents goodbye before apparating to the Weasleys. She saw her parents dissolve away as she felt the tightening sensation that came with apparating, then there was a loud pop and she was just outside apparation barrier around the house. Hermione looked around and was about to head inside when she caught sight of Ginny sunbathing by the pond.

"GINNY!" Hermione practically screamed. The redheaded girl shot up and looked for Hermione.

"MIONE!" Ginny squealed before picking up her stuff and racing over to her friend. When Ginny reached her Hermione dropped her bags and hugged the girl she thought of as a sister.

"It feels like it's been ages!" Hermione said.

"I know! When did you decide to come over?" Ginny asked still grinning.

"Well, today! My parents had to go out of town so I wrote your mum and she said she'd keep it a surprise." Hermione said grinning as well. The two girls talked for quite a long time, Ginny was telling Hermione everything that had happened over the past few months.

"And Harry's here!" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye that said something was going on between the two. "Oh, You'll never guess who Charlie married! Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny was half way through telling Hermione how Ron and 'that dreadful Lavender Brown' were still going out when Mrs. Weasley opened the door to call everyone in.

"Hermione, dear! I didn't know you were here! Ginny you should have told me." Mrs. Weasley said pulling Hermione into a bear hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gasped.

"Mum your killing her." Ginny said laughing. When Mrs. Weasley finally released Hermione she let the girl step back and catch her breath. And it was a good thing Hermione took a step back because if she hadn't she would have been plowed over by the twins, who, by the looks of it, had just done something they shouldn't have.

"You two stop right there!" Mrs. Weasley warned. They knew they were in trouble, you could tell by the way they turned around with all the sweetness they could muster.

"Yes Mum?" Fred asked.

"As punishment carry Hermione's bags up to Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, we're adults! And besides what did we do?" George asked innocently. And just as soon as he said that Harry and Ron came around the corner of the house as fast as their high heels would carry them.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked looking at the glaring faces of her new best girlfriends. Harry was wearing a midnight blue ball gown and had long braided hair. Ron was sporting a pink and yellow flowered summer dress and had shoulder length hair.

"That is what you did!" Mrs. Weasley said with a stern face and even worse voice, "Now get going!"

"Hello Hermione!" Harry said giving his friend a hug. Ron did the same before breaking a heel on one of his shoes.

"So Ron, where can I get that shade of rouge?" Ginny asked giggling. Ron made to lunge at her but failed miserably at due to his broken shoe. Hermione and Ginny left the two boys to their own devices and followed Mrs. Weasley into the house. Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room to make sure the twins had done their job properly without damaging Hermione's things. When they got to the room Fred and George had only just set the bags down.

"Merlin Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"How long are you staying?" Fred asked.

"Those bags weigh more than a baby dragon!" George added. Ginny scowled at her two brothers before kicking them out.

"Rude gits!" Ginny shouted as she slammed the door shut. Hermione put her ear to the door to listen to see if they were gone. They talked a bit more about what had been going on at the Weasley household, Ginny saying that her father was overly stressed with something at the ministry, before they went down to dinner.

"Hogwarts won't be the same without you three." Ginny said to Hermione during dinner.

"Now I know you won't miss Hermione nagging you to do your homework!" Ron said through a mouthful. Hermione just grinned while Ginny glared at Ron.

While every one was talking and enjoying the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley had made Hermione studied the people at the table. Mr. Weasley looked like he hadn't slept a full night in years. And Mrs. Weasley looked just as tired, you could tell by the look on both of their faces that there was a reason they had gathered every one, and it wasn't a good one. Bill looked much older now that Fleur had talked him into cutting his hair (He kept the earrings) and Fleur was very pregnant, her English was much better though. Charlie and Tonks made an oddly perfect couple; you could tell they were in love. Fred and George seemed to have grown even taller (If it's possible) than Ron even and both had gotten handsomer. Ron was talking to Harry about Lavender Brown. And Harry was staring at Ginny. Hermione knew something was going on between the two, and she was fine with it, she would just wait until they brought it up.

**A/N: Well how was it? Tell me what I need to do to make it better! Please review so that I know if you like it or not.**

**Signed, Merlin's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2: Law Letters

**A/N: Okay you're lucky I got this second chapter up so fast, I can promise you I won't be nearly as fast in the future. But stick with me will you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I JK Rowling.**

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Two, Law Letter:

Hermione woke earlier than usual that morning. When she heard sounds coming from the kitchen she decided she would have her morning cup of tea with Mrs. Weasley and, seeing no need to get dressed yet, padded downstairs in her long pajama pants and camisole.

"Hermione, I half expected to see you up. You always were an early riser." Mrs. Weasley said putting some water on the stove.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said sleepily smiling as she sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley turned to get a good look at her before saying,

"Hermione, dear, you look so grown up! I can't believe you're the same little girl Ron invited over one summer." Hermione blushed and grinned.

"Ron isn't so little either." Hermione said.

"Yes, him and Harry have grown tall over the years." Mrs. Weasley said turning back to making tea. Once she was finished she set a cup in front of Hermione and drank hers while she cooked. Hermione sipped hers gratefully while she sat there in a comfortable silence. Just then an owl came and tapped on the kitchen window.

"I'll get it." Hermione offered setting down her cup and going to the window. She untied the letter and sent the owl off. Closing the window she looked curiously at the letter.

"It's from the Ministry." Hermione stated with a look of concern, "It's addressed to… Every one."

"Go ahead and open it then." Mrs. Weasley said, if Hermione hadn't known better she would say that Mrs. Weasley knew what this was about, but she couldn't… could she? What if this was the bad news every one might possibly be here for? She carefully broke open the seal on the envelope, half afraid of what she might find. The letter read:

To the Wizarding Community,

It has been brought to our attention that there has been a great decline in the wizard and witch population due to the war. Now, we at the Ministry believe, we need to rebuild in a way. So there has been a new law passed to solve this problem. The Minister of Magic has issued the new law, The Marriage Law. This law states that any person between the ages of 17 and 30 must be wed within seven weeks from today's date and must have at least one child within four years. The marriages cannot be pureblood and pureblood; this is to prevent the upbringing of a certain group. Also all couples will need to see a Ministry official at our special ward in St. Mungo's. If for any reason someone has not married within the seven-week time frame the Ministry will choose a randomly selected partner for him or her. If said person has had a proposal but has not married for any reason they will be forced to marry that person. Any one who fails to comply with this law will face strict punishments.

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimgor

Minister of Magic

Hermione stood there shaking with anger. "They can't do this!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm afraid they can, dear, Arthur has been trying to find a way out of it all month. And if we don't, well lets just say it's better this law than Azkaban." Mrs. Weasley said with a pained expression.

"I suppose your right." Hermione said sitting back down. "But now I have to think of who I'll marry! I know Harry and Ginny will probably get married, and then Ron has Lavender. But what about _me_, who would want to marry me?" Hermione started doubting whether or not she could go through with this.

"Hermione, who wouldn't want to marry you?" Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile.

"You're right!" Hermione said, "There's… Victor Krum for instance!" Mrs. Weasley nodded as a signal to keep going. "Or maybe say, Seamus Finnegan? I guess I do have a lot of options." Just as she said that another owl was pecking at the window. This one had a superior air about it; it was a sleek light brown owl with speckles of white. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley questioningly as she opened the window. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged.

"I'm not expecting anything else." Mrs. Weasley added.

"It's- it's for me." Hermione said looking at it before she quickly tore it open. Mrs. Weasley was watching her carefully as her eyes darted over the parchment. Hermione turned a ghostly pale and emitted a high-pitched scream before she promptly fainted.

Hermione woke up but didn't open her eyes when she heard voices.

"There you are, your mum wants you to wake Hermione." Harry said to someone. Whoever Harry was talking to said something softly before knocking on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. Hermione cracked her eyes open. "Good, you're up." Ginny smiled.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache.

"Only an hour, don't worry." Ginny said before her face suddenly turned grim, "Hermione, Mum and Dad want to talk to everyone in the living room. Something bad is happening isn't it?"

Hermione looked almost sad when she said, "Yes, you might as well know, that's why they've asked all your brothers here. Don't tell anyone I've told you but, the Ministry has issued a marriage law." Ginny's face turned to that of complete shock.

"But they can't-" Ginny began,

"Girls." Mrs. Weasley called cutting her off. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile before they both got up off the bed and walked downstairs.

Everyone was seated around the living room, the two oldest Weasley brothers had grim faces that seemed to say that they knew what was going on, and the twins and Harry and Ron all had confused looks on their faces. Hermione and Ginny took a seat on the couch along with Harry and Ron when Mr. Weasley began,

"Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, the Ministry has issued a new law stating that anyone seventeen to thirty has to get married and have at least one child." Mrs. Weasley handed the twins, who were sitting closest, the letter to look over before passing it around.

"What does this mean for us?" Fleur questioned when she had a turn to read the letter.

"It means that you that are already married or engaged have to have a child within two years." Mr. Weasley said, his voice not masking the extreme fatigue from being over worked the past few days. Fleur looked down at her stomach with a halfway amused expression.

"But now they're giving all those Deatheater kids that they wouldn't let us put away a opportunity to rebuild!" Ron burst out.

"No, they've made sure of that. The law says that there can't be any purebloods marrying purebloods." Mrs. Weasley said with a tiny hint of relief in her voice. Every one was quiet for a moment before Mrs. Weasley said that dinner should be ready. At the table the mood had lightened considerably, most likely due to the food, and every one was chattering on about whom would marry whom, every one except Hermione.

"Hermione, did you hear that? Ron is going to ask Lavender to marry him! I mean really, can it get much worse? But I suppose I am a little happy for him." Ginny said smiling. When Hermione merely nodded Ginny knew something was wrong. "Hey, we need to talk after dinner." Ginny said looking at her friend with worry.

After dinner Fleur said she would help Mrs. Weasley clean up so the girls could leave, obviously every one was worried about Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said before her and Ginny left the room, "Do you know where that letter is? The one for me." Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, the boys tried to read it but don't worry not even I did." Mrs. Weasley said pulling the letter out of one of her pockets and giving it to Hermione with a worried smile. "Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded before going back to work in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione said walking into the room. Ginny looked up from her place on her bed before patting the spot next to her. Hermione sat down and handed Ginny the letter.

"This is it, huh?" Ginny said opening it. As she read it her face got redder and redder, and by the end of it she noticed Hermione was sobbing. Hugging her friend Ginny consoled her.

"It'll be all right we'll find a way out of this." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, if I don't find someone before the seven weeks are over I have to marry Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said wiping her face with a tissue Ginny had handed her. Then they heard a loud crash come from above their heads.

"Ugh! Come on." Ginny said pulling Hermione along with her. They ran down a hall and up the stairs to Fred and George's room, Ginny didn't even knock she just opened the door. They were met with a cloud of fog creeping along the floor and two twin boys scrambling around to find something on the floor while yelling angrily at each other.

"Oi! What're you doing here?" Fred said looking up and spotting them.

"We heard a crash." Ginny said eyeing them suspiciously. Only just then George seemed to notice they were there.

"Crash eh? From where, and how'd you know it was us?" George asked.

"Your room is the only one above mine for one you dolt!" Ginny said, "Now what's all this?"

"This, is a case of 'Fog Feathers'" Fred said motioning to the mess.

"Why's it here?" Ginny asked.

"Fred got mad and knocked it over!" George said quickly before his brother could blame it on him.

"Oh really, what about?" Ginny asked not believing him for one minute.

"I hate this law! I hate that I'll probably end up marrying some stuck up girl that hates anything funny!" Fred burst out regaining some of his earlier anger, "I hate that George and everyone else have already found who they want to be with!"

"Who says you have to?" Hermione asked quietly. Everyone seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"Where'd you come from?" George asked her taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I've been standing here the whole time." Hermione said in the same quiet whisper as before.

"So if you're so smart who do you think I should marry?" Fred snapped at her.

"Me."

**A/N: Tell me, how was it? Please review. If you do I'll give you a virtual hug!**

**Signed, Merlin's Mistress**


	3. Chapter 3: Engagement Acceptance

**A/N: Thankies to my reviewers! And sorry about that cliffie, it seemed right to cut it off there. Any way here's the rest.**

**Disclaimer:I'm not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Three, Engagement Acceptance

Ginny was shocked to say the least; she looked at Hermione like she'd gone mad. And yet Hermione stood there waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to say something. George stood there with a look an his face that would have made you think Voldemort came back from the dead had you not known all it really was is that Hermione had told his twin she would marry him as a way out for him.

"Fine." Fred said with the same angry bite as before.

"Fine, come on Ginny." Hermione said blankly before pulling Ginny by her arm. As soon as Hermione pulled the door shut behind them the two girls heard George yell,

"What!?" He screeched.

When Hermione finally got Ginny to the kitchen (As far away from the still screaming twins as was possible while staying in the house) she sat down at the table and looked at Ginny. Ginny sat down and let a grin spread across her face.

"Hermione… did you just…?" Ginny kept trailing off, not being able to get the words out while still grinning like an idiot.

"Propose to your brother? Yeah, I think so." Hermione said letting out a small smile. Suddenly it seemed to sink in because Ginny let out a loud shriek of excitement. The two girls broke down into giggles and stayed there at the table laughing and crying for almost a half hour and would have gone on forever had Fleur and Tonks not come in.

"What's so funny?" Fleur asked giving both of the teary-eyed girls a strange look.

"I'm saved!" Hermione blurted out with a grin plastered on her face.

"From what?" Tonks asked as she pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of the icebox. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before they both said at the same time,

"Sit down." Fleur gave Tonks a look that said 'the family is waiting for us, I'm sure it's silly.' But Tonks just sat down with a very interested face.

"So what is it?" Tonks asked a little giddily, their excitement was very contagious. Fleur glanced back at the door before sitting down.

"Well, you can't tell anyone." Hermione began, both of the older two nodded, "Okay, well the day I fainted I got a letter right after the ministry one. And it was a… proposal of sorts. Any way it's whom it was from that's scary. Draco Malfoy." At this announcement Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Then," Ginny said taking over the story with a certain pride about her, "We were sitting in my room trying to think of a way out when we heard a crash come from Fred and George's room. So we went up to see what they'd broken and we found Fred ranting on about how he didn't have anyone and the girl he got would probably hate jokes and all that nonsense. Now here's the killer part: Hermione out of nowhere says she can solve his problem. When he asks who he's supposed to marry, in a very mean tone might I add, She says '_Me_.' And I don't mean me I mean her!" Fleur sat there with a shocked look on her face, while Tonks laughed and said,

"Merlin! I didn't know you had it in you Hermione!"

"I don't know what happened to me but now both of us are saved." Hermione mused half to herself.

"Soooo." Fleur said with a mischievous smile, "Ginny, how are things with Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "I have a feeling he'll come around soon."

It was breakfast time before Hermione had seen any of the Weasley boys or Harry. As she came out of the bathroom dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top she saw one of the twins rush into the bathroom behind her.

"Morning 'Mione." Ginny said yawning.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione said sitting down across from Ginny. Mrs. Weasley poured her a cup of tea before saying,

"You slept late Hermione, that's not like you."

"We just stayed up late solving problems is all." Hermione said giving Ginny a look before they both burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously but left them alone.

"You think they're mad?" Hermione asked after they had calmed down.

"Nah!" Ginny said, "Just embarrassed." Hermione nodded taking a sip of her tea.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is every one?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, lets see. Arthur and Bill are at work. Charlie and Tonks went to look around the neighborhood to see if they can't find a place. Fleur just went outside to get some air, the sausage smell gets to her seeing as she's pregnant and all. Fred and George haven't come down yet. And Harry and Ron are playing quidditch in the yard." Mrs. Weasley said counting down with her fingers.

"I'm just going to see if I can join in on the boy's game." Ginny said as soon as her mother said that. She gave Hermione a wink before heading out the door. Hermione grinned and looked down into her cup shaking her head.

"Say, Mrs. Weasley, do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Hermione asked suddenly as she motioned to the stove where food was cooking itself. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her.

"Of course!" She said. Hermione got up and walked over to the counter. By the time lunch was ready to be served Hermione had almost mastered the spell that made laundry fold itself, dishes wash themselves, and food cook itself (she still had a minor problem with the food burning) although she still hadn't seen Fred or George since last night. And really it isn't like a Weasley boy to miss a meal.

"Hermione can you go get those three from outside?" Mrs. Weasley asked referring to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione had no more than agreed and stepped out the door before she was plowed over by a redheaded boy.

"Sorry 'bout that 'Mione!" Ron said helping her up. Hermione brushed herself off before saying,

"It's alright. Where are Harry and Ginny?" At this Ron gave a knowing grin.

"They asked to be alone, I think ol' Harry has finally plucked up the courage to ask Ginny to marry him." He said grinning from ear to ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And you're fine with that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ron said shrugging, "Harry is my best mate, so I'm glad it's him and not some prat. Besides now us Weasley boys will get to… ah, _initiate_ him into the family." Hermione laughed,

"I don't think I want to know what you'll do to him!" She said still laughing. The two best friends stood there talking for a few more minutes before their curiosity got the better of them.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Hermione said with a mischievous look on her face.

"I dunno, they could have been attacked…so really we should check on them." Ron said playing along.

"C'mon!" Hermione said before taking off around the corner. Ron followed suit. But when they snuck up close enough to see but not be seen they were met with the sight of two teenagers kissing, their brooms carelessly discarded off to the side.

"You think they'll get hungry eventually and come in?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded with a big grin spread across her face.

Hermione was surprised to say the least when she found that it would only be Mrs. Weasley, the Trio, and Ginny for lunch and seeing as how Harry and Ginny were… preoccupied at the moment it would only be Mrs. Weasley and Ron with her.

"Fred and George rushed out just before you two came along, saying they had to tend the store." Mrs. Weasley explained, "But where are the other two?" When asked this question Ron and Hermione smiled and said at the same time,

"Busy."

"But they _should_ be in before too long." Hermione said. If Ron or Hermione had been paying attention they would have seen the look of pure excitement on Mrs. Weasley's face, the one that appeared when she realized what Harry and Ginny were really doing. After a few more minutes Ginny came in, she was practically glowing with excitement. Hermione gave her a questioning look and Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed jumping up and running over to Ginny. Both girls let out shrieks and started jumping up and down.

"What's all this about?" Harry asked coming in, obviously they were going to keep it secret for a while. Neither Hermione nor Ginny said anything, they just continued jumping. Ron just shrugged and gave Harry a look that if you paid enough attention translated into 'We're going to have so much fun messing with you Harry!'

**A/N: Yay! Harry and Ginny are engaged! I think Fred is avoiding Hermione cuz he's afraid of commitment, but I don't know yet. Ideas anyone? I'm already developing that little thing called writers block and I'm not even half way done! Any way, please review!**

**Signed, Merlin's Mistress**


	4. Chapter 4: Employees and Slytherins

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, so that makes sure I'm not JK Rowling!**

**A/n: Well first I can start off by saying, Sorry! I know it took forever to update but I'm in a sort of idea 'ditch' and can't climb out. Hope this makes up a little bit.**

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Four, Employees And Slytherins

Hermione was fed up. She wasn't about to let him get away with this! He will talk to her, whether he wants to or not.

"Ginny." Hermione said. The two girls were watching Harry and Ron play Quidditch. It was after lunch and Mrs. Weasley had been beaming the whole time while giving Hermione and Ron meaningful looks.

"Yes?" Ginny said she was still staring at Harry so she didn't see the nervous look on Hermione's face.

"I think we should go to Diagon Alley, to see _them_." Hermione said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Ginny looked at her and saw that Hermione really wanted Fred to like her, if not in just a friendly way. It would be better than him ignoring the poor girl until the wedding day.

"That'd be good. I could use some time out of the house before I'm off to school." Ginny said getting up from her spot on the lawn. She offered Hermione a hand and helped her up.

The girls Flooed into Madam Malkin's so that Ginny could look at dresses for the seventh year graduation bash before they went over to the WWW.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione asked as she held up a crème colored dress. Ginny shook her head before saying,

"I really don't know anymore. I mean now that Harry… well you know. So would he get mad?" Hermione thought for a bit before a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"What do you say we sneak the 'Golden Trio' into Hogwarts as surprise guests?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped looking at dresses and turned to Hermione with a big smile.

"Brilliant! Although, now we both need dresses." Ginny said as she picked up a long red dress.

They spent a couple more hours in Madam Malkin's before walking down the street to Fred and George's store. The bell above their heads clucked when the two girls came in the door. Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but smiled all the same. Ginny wandered toward the new section, while Hermione started at the beginning. Hermione was greeted by who she guessed to be an employee.

"Hello, Miss. Do you need help finding anything?" The man asked. He was of medium height, and very toned. He had bright hazel eyes and brown hair that was spiked up on top.

"Erm, yes…" Hermione read his nametag and continued, "Caleb. Do you happen to know where the owner is?" Caleb grinned a pearly white smile.

"Depends on which one you want to yell at." He said. Hermione let out a small laugh at this, they must get a lot of the victims of their jokes coming in and screaming at them. "I think they both are in the back though." He continued.

"Alright, I'll just wait for them. Thanks anyway." Hermione said before turning back to the shelf she had been looking at.

"Hey, I get off for my lunch break in a couple minutes. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Caleb asked. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"I would, but I've just eaten." Hermione said giving him an apologetic smile. Caleb frowned at this.

"Oh, I see." He said. His face clearly said that he thought she didn't like him at all.

"It's not that I don't think you're good looking," Hermione said in a rush, "I do, but really I did just eat lunch." Caleb's face brightened and he smiled.

"How about tea then?" He asked. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

"She can't. She's busy." Fred said. It seemed he had appeared out of nowhere. Hermione frowned, and Caleb raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Says who?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips and facing him with a scowl.

"Says, me your fiancé." Fred shot back. Caleb's jaw dropped and he looked between the two.

"The fiancé who has ignored me all day!" Hermione half screamed. Her anger was steadily building. "You've not said one word to me since last night! And even then you sounded like you hate me!" By now she was loud enough to draw the attention of the customers in the store. Ginny walked over to them and stood by Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked Fred. He just glared before stomping off.

"See! There you go running off again!" Hermione said before following him.

"You were the one cheating!" Fred said as he suddenly spun around to face her.

"I was not." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Then what was that?" He asked pointing at Caleb. When he was pointing something seemed to click. "YOU!" Fred bellowed, "This is your fault!" Suddenly he was stomping over to Caleb. Just as Fred was about to lunge George grabbed him by the robes and pulled him back.

"Fred, calm down!" George said to his struggling brother. "Caleb, take your break." The employee seemed to think this was an excellent idea, and quickly dashed out of the shop.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked George. It seemed she had been following Hermione and Fred around the whole store, for she was half out of breath.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is what's going on here?" George said. Fred glared at Hermione and she glared right back. Neither seemed ready to say anything.

"You two obviously aren't getting along! So why don't you just end this?" Ginny said after a few more moments of silence. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer; tears began welling up in her eyes. Before anyone could see them Hermione tore out of there as fast as she could. Tears were, by now, streaming down her face. When she finally had to stop to catch her breath she realized that she was in Knockturn Alley. She leaned against the wall of a store and closed her eyes.

She stood there crying for a couple more minutes. No one bothered the weeping girl for a while. That is until _they_ came along.

"Well if it isn't my fiancée." Came the drawling voice. There were sniggers following this statement. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Incase you didn't get the owl, I refused Malfoy!" Hermione bit out. She glared at him before pushing herself away from the wall to leave. She got no further than that before she was roughly pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked as he pinned her against the wall.

"Why do you even want to marry me?" Hermione asked, she wasn't afraid of him… much.

"Because, if I've got to marry a mudblood I might as well have the best." He sneered.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm the best," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "But I'm engaged."

"Don't you know the Ministry will sell anything? Even the rights to you." Malfoy said. "This isn't over." He said before letting her go. Crabbe and Goyle followed him down the street cackling. Hermione sank against the wall once again and sighed. _'If I don't get married before he bribes the ministry I'm screwed. Although the way Fred's treating me Malfoy might be a bit better.'_ She thought to herself. _'Probably not though.'_

As it turned out Ginny and George both had a row with Fred after Hermione had left.

"Why are you ignoring her?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not!" Fred said defensively.

"Then why didn't we see you at all today?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips and taking her Molly Weasley tone.

"Because we live in the flat upstairs! I thought you knew that." Fred replied, "And why aren't you helping me?" He said rounding on George.

"Because Ginny's right! You _have_ been avoiding Hermione. Which I don't know why, you were the one that wanted to help her out in the first place!" George bit back. A second later when her realized what he had said he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Help Hermione? She was helping you, Fred." Ginny said then she remembered that day,

_Flashback_

_They were met with a cloud of fog creeping along the floor and two twin boys scrambling around to find something on the floor while yelling angrily at each other._

"_Oi! What're you doing here?" Fred said looking up and spotting them._

"_We heard a crash." Ginny said eyeing them suspiciously. Only just then George seemed to notice they were there._

"_Crash eh? From where, and how'd you know it was us?" George asked._

"_Your room is the only one above mine for one you dolt!" Ginny said, "Now what's all this?"_

"_This, is a case of 'Fog Feathers'" Fred said motioning to the mess._

"_Why's it here?" Ginny asked._

"You guys were listening in! That's what you were looking for that day!" Ginny screeched. Obviously she was mad.

"I just wanted to help." Fred said staring at the ground. George shook his head.

"A lot of help you've been." Hermione said from the doorway startling the three Weasleys. When George and Ginny gave her questioning looks Hermione looked straight at Fred, who was still staring at the ground, and said,

"I was just attacked by Malfoy and his lot!" Fred's head shot up and he looked her in the eyes as if to say 'Tell me you're not serious!' Ginny looked horrified and rushed over to Hermione.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Ginny asked. Hermione tore her eyes away from Fred's and looked at Ginny.

"I'm fine, and all he did was say that he was going to bribe the Ministry to get 'The Best Mudblood if he has to marry one at all.'" Hermione said sadly. "I don't have much time." She added. Ginny gave Fred a scathing look that obviously meant 'Do something!'

"Then we should owl the Ministry to let them know we're engaged." He said not looking Hermione in the eye, for fear of seeing something he knew he couldn't handle… hurt.

"No…I don't think we should." She said before Fred heard the cluck of the door chime. When he looked up both her and Ginny were gone.

"Now you've gone and muddled everything." George mumbled to his twin before he walked away.

**A/n: So? How was it? The next chapter is going to be a little sad so get ready. Well, reviews are welcome but if it's too much of a bother you don't have to. With Love, Merlin's Mistress**


	5. I'm Sorry

**A final note: I'm sorry everyone but i won't be able to continue this story! I've had so much going on that I don't have time to write, belive me when I say this is killing me to do this but with my sister in the hospital and everything I just don't have the time... The problem is, my laptop crashed and I lost everything...**

**If anyone wants to take this and finish it out or make a variation it would be sooooooo cool, just PM me about it so I can stop by later and see what you've done, or leave a review and I'll check!**

**I'm really really sorry! And all your reviews really made me happy... I'm tearing up right now... but I just want to thank everyone and I hope you aren't too disappointed. Much Love, Merlin's Mistress**


End file.
